Soaring Ever Higher
by pottermommy1118
Summary: Welcome back to Hogwarts. Here you will find a school riddled with 9 Weasley's, 2 Malfoy's, and yes, 4 Potter's. Can the ancient school survive the chaos? Count them over the years, 49 explosions, 545 detentions, many fights, thousands of curse words muttered and numerous broom closets defiled. Hold on tight professors, you're in for a wild ride. Sequel to Soar Into the Sun.
1. Chapter 1: Trains Beans and Sorting Hats

**_Okay, here we go._**

**_Please see The birth Order Chart on my page, for the newest chapter for kids ages and school years._**

**_This is a sequel to the original Soar Into the Sun and a part of the Legacy/After the Sun/Soar Series_**

**_See my profile for a reading order if you would like to read them all._**

**_Firstly I need to say that all credit for these characters go to their creators who let me have them._**

_Will and Gwen Cornfoot: Ivegotmanynames_

_Echo and Anthony Bosworth and Kennedy Malfoy: AccioDraco and Tinolog_

_Jude Ashland: LittleMissMoonbeam_

**_This is, for REAL _**

**_The last and final installment of the Legacy/After the Sun/ Soar series._**

**_It's been a long winding ride. _**

**_And we have a bit longer to go._**

**_So let's get started._**

**_Hold on Tight_**

**_I give you._**

**Soaring Ever Higher: 19 Years Later**

I am NOT JKR

Chapter 1

**Trains, Beans, and Sorting Hats**

James held Al by his shoulders and pushed him down the corridor. "Okay, Freddie and I already put both of your trunks up, and we found Ev so you're all set." He told his younger brother as Rose trailed quietly behind them. He walked them to a compartment and literally shoved Al inside.

Albus smiled widely when he saw the familiar long blonde ponytail before he was hugged and the light hair was in his face. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Everleigh squealed, hugging him tightly.

Albus laughed. "I missed you too Ev." He said, grinning as he hugged her back and she bounced slightly on the spot. "I can't believe you got to travel to all the quidditch cup games this summer. That is SOOOOOO AMAZING." He enthused as Everleigh let him go and hugged Rose.

"You mean they forced me to go, I was so bored." She whined, much to Rose's amusement. "Did he drive you nuts?" she asked, releasing Rose.

Rose laughed and nodded. "He defiantly didn't get into near as much trouble as he would have if you were here to help."

Rose and Everleigh both sat down, side by side and Al sat across from them, contentedly. "Okay, so spill…you have to tell us ALL ABOUT the matches." He said, extremely excited

Everleigh rolled her eyes. "Okay, well we started out in Italy…" Everleigh began.

0o0o0o

Freddie was looking for James, walking with Zoe, he knew that he had told him that he'd meet him around here somewhere. He wasn't quite paying attention when he ran into someone shorter than him. He stumbled back a bit but caught the smaller girl by the shoulders, her blonde hair brushing his hands.

"Hey…Sorry about that." He said, stabilizing her.

"Hey! Watch out." A boy's voice said from behind her.

Freddie raised an eyebrow and looked at the group he and Zoe had inadvertently run into, there were two little blond girls, and two blonde boys, that all looked strikingly similar. He blinked a bit. "Sorry about that…I wasn't paying attention…aren't you supposed to be in a seat?" he asked, looking at the blushing girl in front of him.

"Aren't you?" The other girl said from behind the boy that had spoken the first time. "Yes, I am…but you're between me and my seats…so I'm standing. Would you like help getting to a compartment?" he asked, brushing off the snappy replies.

The other boy, the taller one nodded once and spoke rather firmly, no hint of nerves, but not rudely either. "All of the compartments are full." He explained.

Fred glanced at Zoe who didn't look thrilled about this delay at all. "Was Ev and Al's compartment full? Or was it just the three smidgets in there?" he asked.

"Just them…these four should fit alright." She shrugged.

Freddie nodded his head. "Come on, follow me and I'll take you to one, my cousin is in there and it's not full…you're all small, you'll fit fine." He said, as if the first years were really that much smaller.

Zoe sighed and turned, leading the way since she had been behind him when he turned. "Look at you being nice and helping first years, if you keep it up you'll be a prefect." She teased.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I think they would rather close the school than ever let me be a prefect." He said as he opened the door to where he knew they had put Rose and Al's luggage. He smiled when he saw the raven headed 11 year old and two girls. He turned and took the girl he had nearly run over's chest from her, hoisting it up to the shelf, seeing him struggling the boy that had spoken to him helped him lift it.

"Thank you." The girl said softly.

Freddie nodded. "Course, anytime…Al here can help you all with the rest. Albs…this is…er…."

The taller blonde answered for them. "I'm William Cornfoot…this is my sister Gwendolyn Cornfoot and these are our cousins, Kennedy and Scorpius Malfoy." He said his voice laid back.

Albus stood and helped the other two boys lift the other trunks up onto the shelf and shove two more under the seats.

"Right…it's nice to meet you all…I'm sorry for almost running you over out there. I didn't mean to." He said smiling sincerely. "Have a good trip, and sorting. See you Rosie, Ever…be good Albsie." He called before taking Zoe's hand and pulling her from the compartment, weaving through the four blondes.

"That is a lot of blonde hair…add in you and Ever and it was crazy." He teased Zoe, still holding her arm as he pulled her along with him.

Albus looked at the four new comers with some hesitation, he looked at Everleigh and Rose and seeing their nervous expressions he sat down between the two girls. "Ah…sorry about him…he's my cousin. This is Ever…Everleigh…and this is Rosie…sorry Rose…and I'm Albus…or Al…or whatever I'm not picky. You can er…sit? If you want." He said, wiggling back into his seat.

The boy who claimed to be William took the girl that he said was his sister and pulled her by the hand and sat down across from Everleigh and Al. The other boy sat in the middle in between both of the blonde girls. "Albus as in Potter?" he asked.

Albus laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Albus as in Potter….that's me. But I'd prefer just Al." he said honestly, pushing his hand through his hair. "And it was…ah…Gwendolyn, William, Scorpius, and Kennedy? Are you all related?" he asked.

"They have the same last name Albs." Everleigh pointed out, rolling her eyes as she played with her ponytail.

"I meant like, you know what I mean." He huffed, much to Rose, Gwen, and Kennedy's amusement.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy and this is Kennedy. We're twins." Scorpius replied as Albus, Rose and Everleigh nodded, the resemblance was obvious.

"And I'm William Cornfoot and this is Gwendolyn-" Will started to say but was cut off.

"But you can call us Will and Gwen." Gwen added quickly.

Will nodded. "Right, and we're twins, and their cousins…our mum's are sisters." He explained.

"You're all purebloods." Albus said knowingly. "But you didn't go to the academy?" he questioned.

Will and Gwen looked at one another as if they were silently speaking as Kennedy answered. "We are. But we weren't allowed to go to Dumbledore Academy." She shrugged.

"Why not?" Everleigh and Albus said in unison before looking at one another and grinning.

"Muggleborns." Rose said.

At the same moment Scorpius replied, "Mudbloods." With a shrug.

Albus wrinkled his nose at the word and Rose narrowed her eyes, Will and Gwen looked dejectedly at Scorpius, Kennedy didn't look phased.

"Don't use that word…it's not nice at all." Everleigh said, frowning.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her, not many people tended to confront him about anything. "Is it not?" he asked flatly.

Everleigh rolled her eyes as Albus wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his side. "Right…well I know about you…my dad talks about your dad…I didn't know there were two Malfoy's though…I only knew about you Scorpius." He replied honestly.

Kennedy furrowed her brow and folded her arms. "Course he's the only one you know about." She grumbled, looking at the wall above Rose's head in irritation.

"I'm the only one anyone needed to know about." Scorpius said, leaning against his sister's shoulder slightly. "But I promise she's always been around." He said not giving an explanation.

Gwen glanced at Kennedy and bit her lip, offering no explanations either.

"So, what did your father say about our Uncle?" Will asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uhm…he said that your dad worked with him on something when I was a baby. And that they came to school together. Er…that he was a prefect." Albus listed.

"That's all he said?" Kennedy asked, surprised.

"He said that he saved his life while they were working together. And that we had to win the house cup." Albus replied.

"They did say that we had to beat you all at quidditch." Everleigh added with a grin.

"And any grade we ever get." Rose added.

Scorpius and Will looked at one another and grinned.

"Our family said we had to beat you too." Kennedy replied.

"At what?" Albus asked.

"Everything." Will and Scorpius said together, laughing.

Al, Rose and Scorpius all broke into laughter. "And we wish you, the very best of luck." Everleigh said, laughing.

"Because you'll need it." Albus finished for her with a cocky grin as Rose just laughed softly.

Gwen laughed lightly and bit her lip when Everleigh asked a question that she had been thinking.

"Why though?" Everleigh asked.

"Why what?" Will replied.

"Why do you have to beat us at everything?" she explained.

Will and Gwen both shrugged. "Well not so much US….we're not Malfoys." He said truthfully.

"But we are…and we're supposed to be better at everything than a Potter and a Weasley." Kennedy replied.

"That's silly." Everleigh said, rolling her eyes.

Albus shrugged. "It's just the last name thing….Dad said not to worry about it too much. He knew Scorpius was coming, he never mentioned Kennedy though. And I've only heard of Cornfoot when dad was doing business with adults, so I would guess he meant your family…but unless you went to the academy I don't really get to hang out with a lot of people that aren't family…or Ever…but she doesn't count."

"My mum said to ignore it because it's prejudice….and well…I'm not going to say what my dad said." Rose replied, her cheeks turning red as her hair.

"That's silly, you should be able to be friends with who you want to be friends with." Everleigh said firmly.

Scorpius looked at her bemused. "Ever huh?" he asked, looking at Al.

"Well…Everleigh…but I mean it's so long…so there's….Ever…Ev…Evs…Ever Never Forever. Pretty Pretty Princess Ever Never…Evy…Oh what was the paper one? Uhm…Oh Puddlemore's Quidditch Princess…that was a good one." Albus listed as everyone in the compartment laughed.

Everleigh rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you call me…as long as that silly hat remembers to call out something I'll be good." She said, her stomach twisting nervously.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're all hoping for Gryffindor?" Will asked, leaning back against the window.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Typical." He scoffed.

Kennedy glanced at him and shrugged. "There could be worse things, red isn't so bad…it could just say nothing at all…or you know…say Hufflepuff." She pointed out.

Albus smirked. "I am a Gryffindor, there's no doubt." He said firmly, though he frowned just slightly and looked at his shoes when he said it, he leaned against Everleigh and propped his cheek on her head.

Everleigh shrugged. "I just want to go with Albs and Rosie, I don't want to be alone." She admitted before turning her head and looking out the window at the passing hills and scenery.

Gwen looked at Everleigh for a moment, she could completely understand those feelings.

"Me too." Rose said softly, fiddling with her hands.

Gwen looked at the other girl and chewed her lip before glancing nervously at her cousins and brother. She didn't want to be alone either, but it was all apparently being left up to a hat, she thought a bit bitterly as she too looked out her window to watch as the scenery passed them by as they journeyed farther away from home.

0o0o0o0o0o

James was throwing Bertie Botts across the cabin trying to get them in Freddie's mouth, he wasn't succeeding well. "And he was alright?" he asked.

Fred leaned a bit to try and catch the green one but missed. "He was fine…they all seemed to be. I mean they were breathing, there were no tears." He shrugged. "He was helping the other boys with bags when we left."

"Ever and Rose seemed quiet, but Al was fine." Zoe assured him as she dodged a bean. She picked it up and threw it at him. "Watch it!" she said as James grinned and leaned forward, catching it in mouth.

"Git." She grumbled.

"Where's Ant and Blake and Colt?" Parker asked, he was playing with chocolate frog cards with Stuart and Sasha.

"They're sitting together…Lilac is in there with them and I think Colton's little brother and Ant's little sister are as well." Sasha replied evenly as she handed Stuart a card to trade.

James nodded. "How didn't I know he had a little sister in Al's year?" James asked, turning to the side and propping his feet up on Parker's lap.

Parker pushed his feet off. "Who?" he asked, reaching out and snatching a bean from the air that was intended for Freddie and popping it in his mouth.

"That was a wicked catch!" Fred cried excitedly.

"It so was. You should try out for seeker…wait…no…then you'll be against us. Nevermind." James said, throwing another bean at Freddie. "And Ant. I didn't even know. I knew about Colton, because Trent was at the academy." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right." Parker said, remembering the dark headed little boy. "And it's because you don't listen unless we're talking about quidditch or pranks." He added.

"Fair point." Freddie said, nodding his head as he watched James climb out of his seat and begin looking for the beans that had fallen on the floor.

"What's a fair point?" he asked.

Everyone began to laugh. "Never mind James…I think you missed the point." Stuart said, shaking his head in amusement.

0o0o0o0o

As the long line of first years poured into the hall Fred got comfortable between Zoe and James, messing with his tie that was hopelessly crooked.

"His hair is all a mess." Zoe said, looking at Albus and shaking her head.

James looked at him and laughed. "It looks normal." He said, rolling his eyes. "Who's the blonde he's talking to? Is that….Is that the Malfoy kid?"

Fred looked up and shrugged. "Yeah…the taller one was William." He said as he watched Al and the other boy, messing with each other and laughing. "Looks like he made friends."

"Yeah, Slytherin type friends." James said, rolling his eyes as he realized that the whole hall had gone silent and the hat began to sing.

_I am the sorting hat and I'll place you to where you belong._

_Do come closer children, come listen to my song._

_Four Wizards built a school for magic to be learned._

_A place for a wizards or witches' title can be earned._

_Rowena chose the eagle and the colours of bronze and blue,_

_To her house are future scholars with wits to answer on cue._

_Helga chose the badger and the colours of black and yellow,_

_She accepts the open-minded who judge not their fellow._

_Godric chose the lion and the colours of red and gold, _

_His students know no fear and value chivalry of old._

_Salazar chose the snake and the colours of silver and green,_

_Accepts only the pure of blood and cunning minds so keen._

_For the next seven years your house will be your home._

_There you will find friends and you'll never be alone._

_So put me on, be not afraid for I've never been wrong._

_In your respective houses, each of you will be strong._

The entire hall burst into applause and most of the first year's looked sick. This was especially true of the group around Albus, until Scorpius nudged him in the ribs and Al fell forward, bringing one of the little blondes with him, catching her at last minute.

"I dunno, that was a pretty Gryffindor save Jamesy." Fred laughed. "She's cute."

James looked at the girl and rolled his eyes. "She's all red." He said, grinning.

"She's the one Freddie almost ran over in the hallway." Zoe said, with a laugh.

Fred nodded. "That's the one." He laughed.

Up at the front things were no where near as light hearted. Al and Scorpius had started messing about when both of them got nervous to the point of not being able to sit still. At some point on the boat ride over Kennedy had gone as silent as her cousin, her nerves getting the best of her. Rose was tugging at her sleeves and standing between Will and Everleigh. Everleigh still looked panicked from the boat ride over. She hadn't had time to recover enough to be nervous when Neville started calling out names.

"JUDE ASHLAND." He called.

At his voice every first year looked like they were going to be sick as a boy with curly brown hair walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was dropped onto his head and less than two seconds later he was welcomed as the first new Gryffindor and the girl right after, Echo Bosworth was proclaimed a Gryffindor as well. Loud catcalls and cheers could be heard from the second years as Anthony had explained to them all that she was his little sister.

Everleigh squirmed in her spot while Albus made sure Gwen was alright.

"Sorry, you okay?" he asked quietly as he let go of her shoulders.

Gwen nodded, blushing a bit. "Yes…it's okay, really." She said.

"It was your cousin's fault." He hissed, not paying attention.

Gwen laughed. "I dunno, you pulled on his tie." She whispered.

Albus smiled and nodded. "He messed up my hair." He countered.

"It's been a mess since we met you." She said with a slight grin, making Will, Scorpius, Everleigh, Kennedy and Rose all fight to hold back laughter.

"Ahem" Neville cleared his throat. "I said, GWENDOLYN CORNFOOT."

"HEY THAT'S YOU!" Albus said in surprise, gently pushing her forward and making her trip just a bit, her brother caught her arm and stabilized her as everyone laughed at Albus' outburst. "Sorry!" he said as she sat down.

Gwen squirmed on the stool and looked at her brother a bit desperately as the hat covered her eyes. It was there for several seconds before finally calling out GRYFFINDOR.

Everyone in their group stared at the stool, stunned. Albus was pretty sure that he could have knocked Will over by just touching him. Scorpius muttered a curse word under his breath and Gwen looked ready to cry as she hopped off the stool. She didn't look at any of them as she made it to the table cheering and looked down at her lap.

Everleigh shoved Will's shoulder to get him to go next, he seemed to be dazed. He stumbled a bit up the steps, and it was obviously because he wasn't concentrating. He sat down and his eyes found his sister, they didn't leave her until the hat covered them, but it wasn't there for long before claiming him as the first new Slytherin.

It seemed to take forever before both Scorpius and Kennedy were called, and both were made Slytherins, the look of relief on their faces was obvious. Al was standing with his chin on Everleigh's shoulders and his arm around Rose when his name was called. He stood up and looked at the hat nervously before walking up to it. Neville smiled and motioned to the stool.

"After you Mr. Potter." He said.

Albus nodded and sat down, he glanced at the Slytherin table, to Scorpius, Will and Kennedy, a part of him actually no longer minded ending up there, he liked them. But he pulled his eyes to the Gryffindor table and found James face. He smiled and did a thumbs up, just because he could see the nerves on his brother's face, then the room went black and he could hear the hat and only the hat.

"Well….you're…different."

"I'm Albus. I'm a Gryffindor." Albus replied, not meaning it to be outloud, but he hadn't really thought that through.

"You're loyal….you are loyal to a fault you would fit well in Hufflepuff young Potter."

"I'm a Gryffindor." Albus replied again, again saying it outloud and making several of the students laugh, James covered his face with his hands.

"You are incredibly bright as well Albus…you might excel in Ravenclaw. You could have good friends there. But you are bold and you have enormous nerve. You will stand up for your beliefs…You protect those you love fiercely and you follow very few rules, that makes you a tremendous Gryffindor."

"Yes, I'm a Gryffindor." Albus repeated.

Most of his family now had their faces covered, and most of them were trying not to laugh. Rose groaned and hit her face in Everleigh's shoulder. Everleigh was trying not to look terrified.

"Tell that hat Potter." Scorpius yelled, not that Al could hear him.

"But…even your wand can sense the Slytherin ambition in you. It is strong it is powerful, you want to be more than the people who came before you, you want to earn your name."

"I AM A GRYFFINDOR." Albus said louder.

The hat went silent for several seconds before proclaiming loudly GRYFFINDOR!

Albus sagged in relief and nearly threw the hat at Neville in his attempt to get away from it. He hopped down the steps and hugged both Everleigh and Rose tightly before running to the loudly cheering and laughing Gryffindor table, he plopped onto the bench across from Gwen and breathed deeply.

"Hey Albie, you beat the hat." Roxxy called down the table to him.

Albus leaned forward and smiled at his cousin. "No, you just have to be smarter than the hat." He said, with a grin.

"That's a very Ravenclaw thing to say little one." Fred said, laughing.

Albus shrugged. "Where do you think it wanted to put me?" he asked, sitting back in his seat and saying no more as he looked across the table at Gwen. "Well….you're not alone." He said with a smile.

Gwen smiled at him, though she still looked half devastated as she nodded. "No, I'm not." She said softly, just as Rose was pronounced a Ravenclaw.

"WHAT NO!" Albus cried, though it was drowned out by the cheers from the Ravenclaw table.

Rose looked towards Albus, her face falling as she walked towards them, though she was fairly quickly swept up by Louis, Parker, Lucy and Dominique.

Albus' eyes shot to the front as Everleigh's name was called, she was the last one. He watched her walk up the steps, she was shaking he could see it from here. She looked directly at him when she sat down and he smiled at her just as her face disappeared, though it wasn't for long at all as within seconds she was declared the final new Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2: Giggles and Tears

**_Thank you for the support already!_**

**_Possible love triangles huh?_**

**_Who are these possible love triangles I keep hearing about?_**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_This story will have some time jumps, but I'll warn you before they happen.  
><em>**

**_And we've got a bit before the first one._**

**_Thanks for reviews and Thank you for reading._**

_I am not JKR_

Chapter 2

**Giggles and Tears**

Everleigh was sitting on her bed, holding a very battered Godric the Lion in her hands. She had kidnapped him from Al the previous year after he had accidentally left him in her room when he stayed the night. She was watching Gwen unpack, though Gwen wasn't saying much. She leaned back against her pillows and looked to the girl who was unpacking on the other side of her. She watched as she neatly put her things away.

The girl turned and walked back to her bed and Everleigh smiled. "You have green eyes like me and Albs." She said without really thinking about it.

The girl looked up at her, a bit caught off guard? "Me?" she asked a bit shyly.

Everleigh nodded. "Yes you silly." She giggled. "You have green eyes too." She said.

She nodded. "I do. We match." She said with a timid smile.

Everleigh laughed, remembering all the times her and Al said they matched.

"You have blonde hair too…You guys really match." Gwen said, having listened the beginnings of the conversation.

Echo smiled and nodded. "We really do." She giggled. "Except my hair is shorter." She amended.

Everleigh grinned. "It's okay, I like it." She said certainly. "I'm Everleigh. And this is Gwen."

"That's me." Gwen said, sitting down on her bed now that her clothes were put away.

Echo smiled, she was obviously nervous but seemed relieved for someone to be being nice. "I'm Echo, Echo Bosworth. It's nice to meet you." She said kindly.

"You too." Gwen said politely.

Everleigh looked between the two girls and grinned, shaking her head at their seemingly infallible ability to be polite. She played with the fur on the Lion's head. Echo noticed her fiddling with it and walked over, she petted the Lion's rather mangy fur.

"He's cute." She said with a smile.

Everleigh smiled. "Thanks…he's actually not mine. I meant to give him to Albie when we got on the train but we were talking and I forgot." She said.

"He's Al's?" Gwen asked, looking at it curiously.

"Yep…er…No…kinda." Everleigh tried to answer, she laughed. "He is. But he's really Jamie's. He's always been James' since like, forever. But James didn't bring him to school last term and Albie lionnapped him. Then Al left him in my bed at my house after he stayed over and I kept him and Al let me. But now I know he's probably freaking out and I was going to give him to him. But I forgot." She sighed.

"Why is he freaking out?" Echo asked, frowning as she sat down on Everleigh's bed facing her.

Gwen wondered the same thing, he had obviously wanted Gryffindor, why would he be upset.

"Because he's away from home. Because he's away from his mum and dad and he never ever is, unless he's with me and Rose…Because Rosie got put in the wrong house. Because James and Freddie have probably pranked him already." She listed.

Echo looked at her, confused. "Who are James and Al? And er….Freddie?"

"Albus Potter." He was the dark headed boy that sat across from me. "The one that argued with the hat." Gwen explained.

Everleigh nodded when it was obvious Echo knew just who that was. "And James is his older brother, and Freddie is their cousin…we were talking to them and my at the feast. They are 2nd years. All Gryffindor." She said.

Echo nodded. "My brother is a 2nd year Gryffindor too." She told them.

Everleigh grinned. "All my siblings are Gryffindor…but they are all older, and Ollie graduated so he's not even here, and he's the one I am closest to." She sighed. "But Maddie and Zoe are here, not that it's of much help. Though it's not really of help to Al that James is here either, they just argue and prank each other all the time." She shrugged.

Gwen sighed a bit sadly. "Well, my brother and my cousins are all here…but they're like, as far away as they can get. So they're not going to be much help to me either." She said, pulling her feet up on her bed and laying down, it was rather late.

Everleigh tossed Echo a pillow and laid down too, holding Godric tightly. Echo looked at the pillow a bit hesitantly but didn't want to end the conversation to get in her own bed, it was late and the other girls in the dorm were sleeping, she wouldn't be able to hear Gwen's whispers if she went to her bed so she laid Everleigh's pillow down and laid on the bed too.

"My brother is here too, but he's probably not going to be of much use to me either." Echo sighed.

Everleigh wrinkled her nose, burying her face in the pillow. "Stupid siblings, I hate being the baby." She grumbled, though right now, finding either of her sisters sounded appealing, it was kind of scary being here and away from her daddy and her home and with Al all the way in his dorm. She had expected Rose to be with her, but that was obviously not the case.

"Me too." Gwen said softly.

Everleigh giggled a bit and looked at her sleepily. "You're twins." She pointed out, making Echo giggle.

"Oh I know…but he never forgets to remind me that he's the older one." Gwen said, rolling her eyes as she closed them.

Echo laughed softly, her face hidden in the pillow. "I'm not the baby, I have two little siblings too…but they are really little. But being in the middle isn't so great either, I promise." She said with a sigh.

All three girls fell silent, you might have thought they fell asleep except for the fact that every once in a while one of them would wiggle or sniffle. "Is Will going to be mad?" Everleigh's quiet voice asked after a long while.

It took a moment for a reply to come from the other bed. "I hope not." Gwen said, her voice a bit rough.

"What about your cousins?" Everleigh added.

"Probably." Gwen said even quieter, obviously trying to hide any emotion.

"It will be okay…They can't stay mad for long." Echo tried to comfort her quietly from her place on Everleigh's bed still.

"You don't know them." Gwen said after a few minutes.

"It's okay Gwen…we'll be okay, no matter who else is here or not, or who is helpful and who isn't. We'll be okay." Everleigh said, though she didn't sound overly confident.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked.

"Because…because it's scary and really scary and a lot to think about…but it's okay because we're in Gryffindor tower. And only really brave people get to sleep here." She said before throwing Godric to Gwen. "Only really really brave ones." She said with a smile.

Gwen grabbed the Lion as it bounced off of her head and looked at it. She smiled slightly and held onto it. "Yeah…brave ones." She said softly.

Oo0o0o0o

James was half asleep when the door to their dorm creaked and he sat up partially. Everyone was already in bed, who could possibly be coming in. Zeus picked his fluffy black head up off the bottom of the bed and cocked it to the side. It was only when he heard a tell tale whimper from what appeared to be a blanket monster that James understood.

Albus shuffled across the floor, his blanket wrapped all the way around him and over his head, gripping it and Hercules tightly. He saw James sit up and hurried to his bed, sitting his white fluff ball down beside it's sibling and looking at James as he dropped his blanket on the floor. James took in his appearance in the dim light. His red rimmed eyes and pale face. He sighed slightly and scooted over without saying a word.

Albus smiled slightly and climbed into bed with James, wiggling under his blankets and getting comfortable, sniffling slightly. He missed home, he missed his bed, he missed his own blankets, he missed Lily, he missed Rosie, he missed his dad, he missed his mum. But he didn't need to tell James any of that. In fact he didn't tell him anything at all as he rested his head against his older brother's shoulder and James didn't say anything either. Because nothing needed to be said.

James threw his arm over Al and fell to sleep as the puppies settled at the bottom of the bed. He'd deny in the morning ever being awake and letting Al stay with him. Swearing that he'd been asleep. And Al would spend forever denying that he ever needed James at all. But right now, in the sleepy silence that fell as they both fell asleep none of that mattered, all that mattered was that for the first time ever, they were both in Hogwarts.

0o0o0o

Scorpius moved over in his bed for Kennedy to climb in with him, it wasn't unusual for this to happen at home, and he had been expecting it here he wrapped his arm around her and rested his cheek against her head. She was his. She had always been his. But they had never expected her to get to come with him. They weren't surprised that Albus and Rose and Evereleigh hadn't known about her because no one did really, no one that wasn't family. Twins ran in the Greengrass line. For Astoria and Daphne to have both had a set of twins wasn't a surprise, the fact that they were only months apart was though. However most people didn't realize that Scorpius had a twin at all. Kennedy had spent the first half of their life very sick. Scorpius had barely gotten to see her. His mother had to take her away a lot to be isolated. In fact his first memories with her they were nearly five. But since she had come home, even though they weren't allowed around many people, at least she was home. At least he could be the one to make sure she was safe and happy and secure. Because she was his.

Will watched the pair fall asleep and he stared at the ceiling, wishing he could see through it and into Gryffindor tower. Where was Gwen? Was she alright? Would she be okay by herself up there? What were their parents going to say? He was sure their father wouldn't mind either way, their mother though…

0o0o0o0o

Victoire was still huddled in the middle of the bed, her tears falling freely. This had been a horrendous idea, really, it was silly, what had she been thinking. "I should go." She whimpered.

Rhyan sat next to her and rubbed her back. "It's fine Vic. I'm sure they are both perfectly fine. Stay here, it's only the first night, we start classes tomorrow. Give them a chance, give yourself a chance." She said gently.

Victoire shook her head. "She's at home without me. She needs me I'm her mummy, what if something is wrong?" she said, tears pouring from her eyes.

"If ANYTHING happened, if she hiccupped funny, Teddy would probably be standing in this dorm. He is a good daddy Victoire. He will be alright. This is what you want. It's only a few months, and then you won't have to leave her at all. Just a few months."

"It's her whole first year of life!" Victoire argued, nearly hysterical now. "I need to go home."

A light knock sounded on the door and Victoire looked up as Roxxy walked in, smiling softly. "Hey Vic." The fourth year said.

Victoire sniffled. "Hey Rox." She mumbled.

Rhyan smiled at her and waved her in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Teddy found me on the train, and asked me to give this to you at 10:30. He said he was afraid you would forget to open it." She said handing her a small package.

Victoire's tears fell more freely at the mention of Teddy's name but she took the package from her cousin. "Than-thanks." She managed.

Roxxy smiled sympathetically. "Anytime. See you later Vic." She said, sliding out of the room.

Victoire stared at the box, her tears wetting the wrapping paper.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Rhyan asked her.

Victoire nodded and wiped her face after a minute and opened the box and inside was the watch that he had given her for her 17th birthday, she looked confused.

"A note fell out." Rhyan said, handing it to her. "Isn't that…already your watch."

Victoire sniffled and nodded and opened the note, though her face lit up as she read it.

**_Vic,_**

**_I'll always have time for you. Just say my name love._**

**_Teddy_**

Victoire dropped the note and smiled widely, they hadn't used the mirrored faces of the watches in a long time. But it was a perfect solution at the moment as she wasted no time in putting the watch on and pressing her thumb to the face, saying his name.

0o0o0o

Teddy was sitting in the rocking chair in Dorrie's room, holding the sleeping infant to his chest as he watched Victoire sleep in his watch. She had fallen asleep at least an hour before but he couldn't bring himself to end the connection, he missed her. He missed everything about her. He didn't want to spend the next year away from her but he also wasn't willing to let her sacrifice her dreams. He stared at his sleeping fiancée until the baby started to stir in his arms, he quickly ended the call, not wanting it to wake up Victoire.

"Hey there Dorrie Bear." He said softly to the baby girl.

Dorrie blinked and looked up at her father, her eyes changing to a bright blue to match his hair. Teddy smiled.

"It's awfully late for you to be up. Are you missing mummy too?" he asked her gently stroking her cheek.

The baby turned her face to try and capture his finger in her mouth and Teddy laughed. "Well that's not going to help you much there little girl…let's get that diaper changed, and feed you, your daddy needs to sleep too."

Dorrie continued to suck on his finger anyways, he knew she was oblivious to what he was saying, but he didn't care as he stood up and carried her to the changing table.

"It's just me and you for a little while little gummy bear. Just Daddy and Dorrie…what do you think about that?" he asked her, as he pulled off her diaper and she promptly wet all over him and the changing table.

Teddy sighed and placed his hand on her stomach, looking into her liquidy eyes. "You know…a simple I want my mum…would have been sufficient."

0o0o0o

Everleigh was bouncing impatiently infront of James at the bottom of the boy's stairs. "Jaaaaames." She whined, glancing at the door to where Gwen was waiting.

"This is Zoe's baby sister, she's Albie's best friend." James explained to Anthony.

Ant nodded his head "And this...is my sister Echo." he said, motioning idly to the little blonde who was standing next to James' brother's best friend.

James raised an eyebrow. "How didn't I know you had a sister in Al's year? I was talking about that on the train."

The girls both looked at one another and Everleigh rolled her eyes. "James...you didn't answer me...where's Albs. PAHLEASE, before we miss our whole first year."

Anthony shrugged. "It never came up...or you weren't listening...who knows...don't you have class?"

James looked back to the two girls, Everleigh looked irritated and Echo looked...nervous? Why would she be nervous, her brother was right here, yet her cheeks were obviously pink and she was chewing her lip. Albus had returned to his own room early this morning when Fred woke him up and he had pretty quickly gone back to sleep. "He's sleeping...second door up...go on, I won't tell..." he said teasingly to the eleven year old he had known since she was born, before looking at Echo and then grinning at Anthony. "This one is cute when she blushes." he said before jumping out of his roommate's reach.

Echo turned a darker shade of red as Everleigh pulled her through the two boys' arms as Anthony tried to grab James.

"That's my little sister!" Anthony protested.

James laughed loudly. "And it was nice to meet you Echo." he called after her, obviously to tease Anthony as Everleigh pulled her up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

O0o0o

Everleigh walked out of the common room with a half asleep Albus and Echo by her side. Gwen was waiting by the portrait to join them, which she did, falling in step next to Albus.

Everleigh tugged Echo by the robes. "HE'S CUTE! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME HE WAS CUTE!"

Echo looked completely confused and still a bit embarrassed...though by James, being drug into the boy's dorms, or pulling a half asleep, and shirtless Albus out of bed, Everleigh wasn't completely sure which had embarrassed her most.

"Who's cute?" she asked.

Gwen looked at the two girls with interest.

Albus was yawning and taking in very little of the girls' conversation, just trying to fix his tie, which wasn't going splendidly.

"Er..A-And...Ant...Anthony? Your brother...He's totally cute." Everleigh hissed quietly.

Echo pulled a face. "Nuh ugh!" she said in disgust as Gwen giggled, both at the girls, and Albus' hopelessly tied wrong, tie.

Everleigh nodded her head seriously. "He is...He so is."

"I think you need to go back to bed...you're hallucinating." Echo said, though it was taking alot not to laugh at Everleigh bouncing along beside her.

Albus looked up at Echo's words. "I am all for going back to bed...was that a serious offer? Can we do that?"

Everleigh, Gwen and Echo all three slowed in their steps and turned looking at him blankly for a second before each girl burst into fits of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3: Pranks and Princesses

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_**

**_There will be a lot of OC's you have to get to know _**

**_So keep in mind as we move on, you might go a few chapters without seeing a person here or there_**

**_Because jeese we have a lot of people to write about now._**

**_Anyways._**

**_Let's go play with a few of our favorites_**

I am NOT JKR

Chapter 3

**Pranks and Princesses**

Albus walked into breakfast after about a week of school with the three girls and his roommates Trent and Jude. He was half listening to Everleigh explain all about quidditch teams to Jude, he was a muggle born and had no idea what quidditch was, but seemed highly interested in it. Echo was talking to Trenton about something to do with potions class and whatever it was seemed to have her not happy at all.

He was half listening to both conversations and half yawning and trying to stay awake when he heard a slight sigh next to him. He looked to his left and saw Gwen looking rather sad at the Slytherin table they were getting ready to pass to go to their own. He looked at her for a second and then at Everleigh and Echo. "Hey…" he said, reaching across Gwen and grabbing Everleigh's arm to stop her.

"Let's sit here." He said, motioning to the table behind him.

Everleigh looked at the Slytherin table with a raised eyebrow. "You want to sit with the Slytherins?" she asked.

Albus nodded, not looking at Gwen purposefully. "I do." He said with a smile. "I want to sit with Scorpius and Kennedy and Will." He told her.

Jude and Trenton looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Mate…we're not sitting with the Slytherins." Trenton said seriously. "My brother would never let me live it down." He said, referring to Colton.

Albus shrugged and looked at Everleigh and Echo who were both looking at Gwen. Echo looked nervous and uncertain about it, Everleigh didn't look like the thought bothered her at all but she was looking at Echo.

"Okay, you sit with Trent and Jude and Echo…and Gwen will come sit with me and her brother and cousins. And I'll steal Rosie from Ravenclaw." He said with a shrug.

Everleigh smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll meet you outside the hall for class." She said, taking a very relieved looking Echo by the arm and pulling her to the Gryffindor table.

Albus looked at Gwen and smiled. "We might lose points for this." He said, just to warn her.

Gwen smiled at him. "We have too many anyways." She said, walking with him to the Slytherin table.

Albus ruffled up Scorpius' perfectly styled hair from behind. "Hey, can we sit with you?" he asked in a rather chipper voice, which was unusual for Al in the mornings.

Scorpius groaned and tried to duck away from the hand that was messing up his hair. "Aren't you lot supposed to like, be at another table?" he whined.

Gwen bit her lip and looked at her brother. Will slid over and took her hand, pulling her onto the bench between himself and Kennedy. "No, they're at the right table." He said firmly.

Albus smiled and took the seat on the other side of Scorpius. "I don't think there's a rule that says we can't sit here…and if there is, well we're first year's how are we supposed to know." He said with a smirk.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as Kennedy laughed. "You're not one for rules, are you?" she asked.

Albus grinned and shook his head. "I mean, I'm okay knowing they exist, I just don't think they always have to be followed."

Scorpius smiled a bit at him. "You know…if I didn't know better I'd say that hat wanted to put you here with us and that's why you put up such a fight." He said, making Kennedy, Will, and Gwen laugh.

Albus' cheeks blushed a bit. "I mean…it might have been lightly suggested…it just wasn't the right fit." He shrugged.

"Why not?" Kennedy asked.

Albus looked around them at Gwen and shrugged before looking back at Kennedy. "Cause Kenna…when you're a Gryffindor, you just are. You can't change it. If I really wasn't, I wouldn't be in there. But I am." He shrugged. "Gryffindor's are born…can't be helped." He said nonchalantly as Scorpius laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Yeah, so are royal gits like yourself." Scorpius teased as they all laughed.

Kennedy grinned and looked at her cousin. "So…in a tower?" she asked skeptically.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah…" she said, wiggling in her seat and taking Will's toast.

"What's it like?" Will asked her.

Gwen shrugged. "My roommates are nice. Echo and Ever, I like them. Al is fun." She said, smiling at him.

Albus grinned as he stole a piece of Scorpius' bacon and Scorpius tried to stab him with a fork. "You're fun too Miss Gwendolyyyyyyyyn." He said, trying to escape the fork. "OWE hell Scorps!" he cried, rubbing his arm.

Scorpius laughed and stabbed him again. "Not the bacon."

Kennedy laughed at her brother and shook her head. "He's touchy about his food." She said with a smirk.

"He seems more stabby about it." Will commented dryly, making them all burst into laughter.

Albus smiled when Gwen started laughing, she looked happier than he'd seen her in days. He could deal with a few Slytherins if it meant one of his friends was happy. Even if he did get stabbed in the process.

O0o0o

Albus stood in the middle of James' bed, holding his wand above his head. "Because…if we get them first they will always remember that we pranked them before they could prank us." He said, watching the red bed hangings turn Slytherin green.

Everleigh giggled as she bounced on Fred's bed, trying to charm as high as she could reach. "You know they're going to try and get us back right? Like we're just starting a battle?" she asked, though she hardly cared at this point as her long blonde ponytail flipped around her face while she jumped in between color charms.

"I know, but it's alright. We've got them outnumbered." He said logically as he charmed the pillows silver.

"How do you figure. It's us against them, 2 to 2." She pointed out.

"Naaaaah, I'm sure Echo would help, and Gwen. MAYBE Trenton and Jude will help, they seem pretty alright. And I have a few Slytherin consorts and a Ravenclaw." Albus pointed out.

"Scorpius, Will, Kennedy and Rosie?" she asked, charming the comforter.

Albus laughed and nodded. "See we WAY outnumber them."

Everleigh nodded. "True but they know more magic than us." She said, looking at the edge of the bed as she debated hopping from one to the other.

Albus turned and watched her from his spot on James' now green bed. "Should we do them all? Or just these two?" he asked, looking around at the other three beds.

Everleigh turned and looked at Anthony's bed and grinned. "Let's do them all. It's more fair that way. She said hopping up and down as hard as she could to try and get enough bounce. "Hit me with a levitation charm when I jump?" she asked him, hopping higher.

Albus laughed. "ABSOLUTELY!" he said, grinning widely and positioning himself on James' bed so he was able to shoot right at her. "Wingardium Leviosa right?" he asked, saying it.

Everleigh laughed. "Al, you've done it with your dad's wand a thousand times." She pointed out.

Albus laughed. "Yes, but this is with MY wand." He said, getting ready.

"AND GO!" he yelled as she bounced as high as she could and threw herself off the bed.

Albus acted quickly and hit her with the charm, sending her flying onto Anthony's bed and laughing hysterically.

Everleigh stood up, holding Anthony's pillow, giggling. "YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" she said, excitedly, throwing the pillow at him and pulling out her wand.

Albus laughed and hopped over the pillow. "Okay…ready?" he asked, jumping higher.

"GO!" Everleigh cried, picking up another pillow.

Albus took a HUGE leap for Freddie's bed, making James' blanket hit the floor, just as he started to fall Everleigh caught him with the charm and he flew up, she flung the pillow at him, hitting him in the face with it just as he fell to the bed.

Everleigh giggled like mad as she started hopping, trusting him to know she was going to do it she leapt into the air. Albus quickly rolled to his back and hit her with the charm, and a pillow in kind, sending her flipping onto Colton's bed and making both of them dissolve into peels of laughter.

Hours later when James and Fred walked into their rooms, it was to find EVERYTHING that was in sight, shot with splatters of green, and all of their bed hangings were Slytherin colors, though none of the hangings were on the beds anymore, but all of it was thrown half hazardly on the floor.

James picked up his pillow and scowled. "They are sooooooooooo dead." He said as Freddie nodded next to him.

0o0o0o

0o0o0o

James was in the halls, walking to an old classroom on the 4th floor to find an ingredients that Freddie said he needed for a revenge on Albie prank. But when he walked into the room there was a small first year dancing around it. He recognized her instantly at Anthony's little sister Echo. He met her the other day.

He leaned against the door frame and watched her dance, completely oblivious to his presence for several minutes. He smiled. "You're like, a ballerina princess like my little sister wants to be." he said, grinning.

Echo, who had been in mid-step, jumped, before stumbling and falling. James winced when she fell and ran forward holding his hand out to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

Echo looked up at him shaking her head, "It's okay," she said, her voice slightly nervous, though she looked a bit relieved to see a familiar face. She hesitantly reached up to take his hand.

James took her hand and pulled her up. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say you dance?" he asked with a slight grin.

Echo nodded and blushed heavily, "I do."

James smiled when she blushed. "You're good at it." he complimented her.

Echo blushed even worse, "Thanks.."

James grinned. "Why are you dancing all alone?" he asked.

"I..I have a dance competition coming up and I need to practice," Echo said, her blush growing even worse.

"A dance competition?" He asked, he had no idea what a dance competition was, it sounded intriguing though, any kind of competition was interesting after all.

Echo nodded, her blush still wide across her face. "Like a quidditch competiton but with dancing?" James asked curiously when she didn't reply.

"Err..kind of?" Echo said, but she didn't seem certain about the comparison at all.

"What do you do?" he asked, seeing the uncertainty on her face.

"Well...I...compete against other people my age for awards.." Echo told him.

"And you dance by yourself?"

"Sometimes," Echo said with a nod, her nerves seemed to settle down just a little, to which James continued asking questions, simply because it seemed like the best thing to do, though he was supposed to be getting ingredients…oh well, they weren't going anywhere.

"Who do you dance with if you're not alone?" he asked.

"Err..well...with my class...or...a partner," Echo said, with a small smile.

James smiled, sitting on the desk next to her. "Can I watch?" he asked.

James watched as Echo's eyes widened, "Err- I'm really..you don't want to watch me I'm really really not that good trust me, I can get very clumsy and I mess up a lot," she rambled, her face turning bright red as she hid behind hair.

"I only know how to dance for Auror parties so I don't know if you're good or not." James shrugged, he briefly thought of moving her hair out of her face but didn't, simply because he was pretty sure she might run away if he did. "It will be fun." he grinned.

Echo bit her lip and locked her eyes on the ground, "Err...I...erm...i actually should go do homework," she said quickly as she began to gather her things, "I'm sorry..m-maybe I can show you some other time."

James shrugged and nodded, he picked up two of her books from beside him and held them out to her. "You don't have to apologize." he said with a grin, amused at her blushing and obvious nerves. "And most definitely."

Echo visibly relaxed and took the books thankfully, "Thank you," she said, meaning it to be more for the fact that he didn't push her than the fact that he picked up the books, not that James caught that at all.

James smiled. "Anytime little dance princess." he said with a grin.

Echo felt her face grow hot again, "Err- I'll see you around," she said, smiling a little at him before she started out of the room.

James laughed and stayed in his seat on the desk, kicking his feet lightly off the edge as he watched her leave. He couldn't explain why she was so nervous, or why watching her get nervous and blush amused him, but it really did. "Bye." he called to her with a grin before hopping off the desk and running up to the professor's desk to retrieve the ingredient he knew was in there before Freddie had to come looking for him.

O0o0o0o

Freddie was hopping down the steps of the boys' dorms two at a time, it was past curfew but he needed to get out of the common room to get the supplies for the prank tomorrow. He skidded at the bottom the stairs, his shoes in his hands. He walked to the couch to slip them on and noticed her. Gwen was sitting in an armchair by the fire, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He looked at her curiously for a moment, saying nothing.

Gwen wasn't paying any attention as she stared into the flickering fire she was sure she looked out of place here. She didn't quite feel like she belonged here. She didn't feel brave. She rested her forehead on her knees and resisted the urge to whimper.

"Hey...I remember you...ah...you alright?" he finally asked, taking in her appearance.

Gwen's head shot up suddenly, he had obviously caught her by surprise. "Yeah, I'm... fine," she smiled weakly.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her, it was hard to believe that when her voice tremored slightly "What are you doing down here all alone? Aren't you roommates with Ever and...Ant's little sister?" he asked as he slipped on his shoes and tried to remember the other little girl's name.

"Echo," Gwen said softly. "Yes, I am." She didn't answer the first question though. "What are you doing down here all alone?" she raised an eyebrow back at him, turning his own question around.

"I'm going to get stuff for a prank tomorrow." he said simply, with complete honesty. "James is setting it up, he already got some of what we need, and I'm getting potions supplies. Want to come?" he offered.

Gwen frowned slightly. "Isn't that against the rules?"

Fred smirked at her. "Maybe...probably...yes. But really, if we follow every rule we'll never have any fun at all. And we have to get revenge on Albie."

Gwen pursed her lips, "I don't know... Albus is nice."

"He's a menace...and he turned our bedding green. I do love him though." Fred said with a lopsided grin.

Gwen tilted her head to the side slighty, "You don't like green then?" she asked, getting off topic and forgetting that she didn't exactly know this boy that had knocked her over on the train and was trying to prank her new friend.

Freddie winkled his nose. "Well it wouldn't be bad...but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to not like it on principle." he said, leaning back against the arm of the couch, half forgetting he was supposed to be leaving.

Gwen laughed, "So you do like green, you just won't say so."

"Blue is better." Fred said, avoiding the question.

"True," Gwen agreed, "but do you like green?"

He laughed. "You're persistent." he teased. "It's not my favorite...but I do have a few green shirts. And you know, dragons are green." he shrugged.

Gwen grinned at him, her earlier troubles forgotten for the moment. "Is blue your favorite color then? Or does it have to be red?"

"It probably SHOULD be red. But it's blue." Freddie said with a grin, not really thinking about it. "Don't tell any passing Ravenclaw's that though."

Gwen ran a finger over her lips as if she was shhhing herself. "Won't." She said, looking oddly relieved about his answer for some reason.

Fred smiled at her. "Good. I mean a Gryffindor has to trust his fellow Gryffindor's right?" he asked.

Gwen smiled back and nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Fred copied her nod. "Well come on little Gryffindor, let's go find some mandrake draught." he said, grinning.

Gwen got up slowly. "How do I know we won't get caught? Because my mum would kill me..." she said, her nerves evident.

Fred held up James' invisibility cloak. "Slytherin's aren't the only sneaky ones in this castle." he teased.

"Is that...?" Gwen's eyes widened as she stared at the silvery fabric.

Fred nodded, "It's James'...and Al's I guess...but I had to sneak out so I borrowed it. Actually it's Uncle Harry's. Oh well, he won't mind." he said as he threw it over his shoulders.

"That could have been the most confusing sentence ever," Gwen said absently, staring at his disappearing body in awe.

Fred laughed, "Sorry." he said and walked to the portrait, pushing it open partly and holding the side out so she could get under it. "Come on...Gwenne...Gwendolyn..Gwen? What do you go by?" he asked.

"Gwen," she replied quietly as she slipped under the cloak. "I'm not wearing any shoes."

Fred looked down at her feet. "Oh...right...here." he turned. "Hop on." he said using one hand to hold the cloak on. "It will be easier to move under the cloak anyways. You can hold it over our heads."

"Okay..." Gwen said uncertainly, but she climbed onto his back nonetheless. "How do I know if someone can see your feet?"

Fred wrapped both of his arms under her knees and hoisted her into place. "I'm not tall enough yet for my feet to show...even with you on my back. Jamesy and I both use it all the time and you can't see. It kinda drags the ground. We'll worry about that in a few years." he said. "Ready?"

"Ready," Gwen said, holding the cloak up ever so slightly with one arm. She wrapped her other arm around him, to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Freddie nodded and walked through the portrait, holding her tightly. "Look at you, on your first Gryffindor mission." he said with a grin. "I'm impressed." he whispered as Gwen muffled her giggle in the crook of her arm.

Fred laughed softly as he walked down the dark hallway. "You're not scared of the dark are you?" he asked, starting down the steps.

"No," she whispered, "Are you?"

Fred tilted his head to the side a bit to see her face. "Uhm...not always. Not right now."

Gwen smiled slightly at the evasive admission. "I'm scared of heights," she offered.

Fred watched his step carefully as he turned them into a back passageway. "That's not so great...since you live in a tower."

"Yeah..." Gwen looked thoughtful, "I hadn't thought about that... do you think you can fall from Gryfindor tower?"

"I am pretty sure that as long as you stay IN the tower, you'll be alright." Freddie said logically.

Gwen nodded slowly. "Okay."

Fred glanced over his shoulder. "Don't worry. Most Gryffindor's are in the habit of saving people they care about. In the unlikely event that you could fall from Gryffindor tower... You'd be rescued quickly." he said.

"Why would they care about me though? They don't even know me," Gwen argued quietly. "The only people that know me are way down in the dungeons."

"Because you're a Gryffindor. You're going to help us get back the points James and Al lose for us. And you know, that I lose too. You're going to cheer for us at quidditch. You live with us, you eat with us, you are one of us...even if red isn't your favorite color, it's still the color you wear. You're a Gryffindor Gwenny...And that's all we need to know. Besides, princesses are supposed to live in towers not in dungeons. And you Miss...sneaking out on my second night at Hogwarts with no shoes on, are very much a brand new Gryffindor Princess." Fred said as he gently pushed the door open and slid into the dungeons, walking towards the potions room. Gwen smiled, but didn't say anything back, letting his words sink in a bit.

Fred walked lightly, trying to make as little noise as he could. "Everyone you care about...the three you were with on the train?" he asked.

Gwen nodded, "My brother and my cousins," she said quietly, "We're just a few months apart, all of us."

Fred nodded, he could understand being close to the cousins you were born close to, afterall James was his best friend. "I could tell you were related, with that blonde hair." he teased.

Gwen grinned, "Could you really?"

Fred nodded. "Yep. It was way to coincidental. It's okay though, with all my other cousins they can tell they are related because of the red hair...well other than James and Al." he ammended.

"That must be a lot of red around when you're all together," Gwen said.

"It is, well Teddy is usually blue. And Dom and Lou and Vic are blonde because of the veela and all. But everyone else is red." he said, thinking about it.

"Just about everyone in my family has blonde hair," Gwen said, "Apart from grandma Meredith. She has some kind of reddish-brown hair..."

"I would call it a Malfoy thing, but you're not a Malfoy." he laughed as he walked to a table and gently sat her down on it. "Okay, we need the mandrake oils and...anything that looks fun...errumpant oil makes really loud explosions...that's fun."

Gwen looked at him skeptically for a few seconds before she glanced around. "Are those things labeled?"

"Most of the time...check the shelves here on the top, since you're already on the table." he said, motioning to the shelf behind the table. "And I'll check in the stores in the back. You'll be alright."

"Okay," Gwen stood up and looked at the shelves.

Fred glanced at her to make sure she wasn't going to fall first. "Be right back." he said, laying the cloak down and rushing into the back room.

Gwen nodded absently, her attention was focused on the bottles and jars in front of her to realize he left her standing on a table.

Fred only stayed in the back room long enough to get errumpant drops and a few other things that looked appealing. "Hey...I can't find the mandrake oil." he said, coming back out to the table.

Gwen looked around, "I'm not quite sure what that says... or if it says anything at all." She pointed to a small glass vial.

Fred reached up. "Here, I'll check." he said.

Gwen bit her lip and took his hand to steady her, "Just don't make anything fall down."

"I won't. I promise." Fred said.

"Okay," Gwen held on to his hand tightly and reaching for the small bottle that was just nearly out of reach. She grabbed it with her fingers, and held it out to him.

Fred took the bottle and looked at it. "It's the right color...we'll see what happens if we use it." he shrugged, smiling at her. "You ready to come down?"

"Definitely," Gwen said.

Fred tucked the potion into the bag that was hooked over his neck and shoulder and turned his back to her. "Told you that you were a Gryffindor." he said with a grin. "Hop on."

Gwen laughed quietly and climbed on his back again. "If you say so."

"I totally do." Fred said as he held her legs and stepped away from the table. "You're helping to cause mahem...only Gryffindors do that." he teased. "Well...at least so far this term...there's a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw that I know though..."

Gwen chuckled quietly and Fred grinned. "Okay...cloak us." he said leaning a bit to the side so she could grab the cloak.

Gwen grabbed the cloak of the table and carefully made sure that they were completely hidden. Fred looked down and nodded in approval.

"And back to the tower we go. Unless you want me to sneak you into Slytherin instead." he offered.

"No..." Gwen said slowly. "Gryffindor sounds good to me."

Fred smiled at the reply and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm glad...because I do like red better than green." he teased.

Gwen hid her face in his neck to avoid laughing out loud. "Blue is still the best."

Fred chuckled and squirmed, her laugh tickling his neck. "I'm glad we agree."

"Me too," Gwen smiled.

Fred smiled as he slipped through a different passage that would take them straight up to the tower rather than using the front stairs since it was later. "Don't tell your brother or cousin that I snuck you out of the tower after curfew." he laugehd.

: "My lips are sealed," Gwen promised. "How do you know your way around the castle so well?"

"We got ALOT of practice last year." Freddie said a bit evasively, with a sly grin.

"Who's we?"

"James and I...and Teddy helped some when he wasn't crazy busy." Fred replied.

Gwen nodded slowly. "Do many people get lost?"

"I'm sure they do. Lots of first years get lost...but you don't have to worry about that." he said, adjusting her slightly on his back as they climbed the stairs.

"Why not? I feel like I'd get lost in those corridors after just a few minutes." She held the cloak up just a tiny bit higher to make sure he wouldn't step on it and trip.

"Because you're roommates with Ever...who is Al's best friend and he will never get lost here, I assure you." Fred said with a smile. "So hang out with them, and I think you'll be golden. And you're mischievous already, so you'll fit in great. No conspiring against me and James for pranks."

Gwen grinned, "Why not?" She asked again.

"Because Al and Everleigh will also have the help of Rosie who is a Ravenclaw and probably Ant's little sister..Echo? And I don't think he needs yours too." Fred replied.

"And if they were to ask?"

Fred laughed. "You ask a lot of questions…I have no idea, tell them no...I think we might be doomed."

Gwen giggled quietly. Fred smiled at her obvious change of mood as they arrived at the portrait, "Hey...hey!" he hissed trying to wake her up.

Gwen frowned slightly when the portrait didn't react and raised her hand to knock on the wooden frame lightly. "Oh..." Fred wiggled his head, trying to uncover it. "The cloak...she can't see us." he said, laughing.

Gwen giggled and adjusted the cloak. Fred shook his head free of the cloak, making his hair fall in front of his eyes as he did. "Hey...let us in..." he said, lightly kicking the wall to wake her up, while Gwen held to his shoulders tightly to keep from falling.

Fred hoisted her up a bit when he felt her tighten her grip. "Oh..hey." he said when the fat lady glared at them. "Right...we need in." he told her before saying the password with a sweet smile.

Fred bounced into the dorm room 15 minutes later, holding the cloak on his arm. "Got it. I think it's it anyways, it's the right color, the label is kinda smudged." He said pulling the four vials out of his bag and sitting them on James bed.

James had been falling asleep against his headboard. He had actually fallen to sleep several times and woken himself back up. He was staring at him wordlessly.

"What?" Fred asked, holding up his hands. "I didn't smudge it."

"What! It's nearly 1:30 in the morning, you've been gone since 11:00 where have you been? What possibly took that long! I thought I was going to have to come and find you."

"Oh." Fred said, looking at his watch idly. He smiled slightly and shrugged. "You know, sneaking down back halls, getting prank supplies, not getting caught, rescuing a princess. Waiting for the fat lady."

James was about to throw in a sarcastic remark, but when Fred mentioned rescuing princesses he stopped his mouth already open and stared at him. "What?"

Fred looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Since when..." but he shook his head. "You know what... forget about it. I am going to sleep now. Show that to me in the morning."

grabbed the potions and nodded. "Night." he said, shaking his head and walking to his own bed.

"Night," James turned over and was almost instantly asleep.

Fred looked at his cousin and smiled slightly before putting the potions carefully in his drawer and throwing himself on his bed, still dressed and holding onto the invisibility cloak, he hadn't realized how tired he was until he fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
